


It Does a Body Good

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-13
Updated: 2003-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew and Anya watch television. Or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Does a Body Good

**Author's Note:**

> Generic Season 7. Written for a "one word" exercise, the word was exercise.
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

Andrew sang along with the television.

"Exercise! Exercise! Each and every day. If the doctor says it's good for your heart, you betcha!" He punched the air and sent milk sloshing over the edge of his cereal bowl. "Right away!"

"Quiet!" Anya sat on the sofa and looked from Andrew, sitting cross-legged on the floor, to the sleeping Potentials. "You're going to wake them up and then it's going to be all 'I'm hungry,' 'We're going to die,' and 'Who stole my tampons' and since I'm tired of saying 'So?' 'Probably are,' and 'Dawn, or maybe Andrew,' that better not happen!"

Andrew blushed and kept watching the TV screen. He'd needed to wipe off the whiteboard-it still said "chicks, chicks, chicks"-and the Potentials had used all the paper products in the house. Xander said it was going to ruin the septic system, then Rona said something about raining on The First and everybody laughed except Giles. That was funny.

"Besides," Anya said. "When they're awake all they do is look at Xander and even though we're not a couple anymore because he left me at the altar I still don't want them looking at his man parts." She eased back into the sofa and tapped the remote against her thigh. "Except Kennedy," she added. "Because she's gay so she looks at woman parts."

Andrew turned to look at Anya and saw that she'd fluffed up her hair and undone the top button of her blouse. She saw him looking and nudged him with the tip of her shoe, then swung her eyes to the TV.

"Andrew," she said, in a much louder voice than was necessary in his opinion. "Why are you watching a dancing man with his organs on the outside of his body? Are you summoning demons again? I heard you chanting when I came in."

"Silly Anya," he said, glad to teach the ex-vengeance demon something new about humans. "That's Slim Goodbody and those aren't his organs. He's wearing a leotard."

"It's very tight," she observed, leaning closer to the screen. "And thin. I can almost see his..."

"Anya!"

"Oh, honestly, Andrew." Anya buttoned up her shirt and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I don't care if you masturbate during breakfast. Everybody does it."

"I'm not... um... not," Andrew wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and put his empty cereal bowl on the ground. "Everybody?"

"Sure!" Anya said, warming to her topic. "Except maybe Buffy even though she could really use a good orgasm and maybe Dawn because she's kind of young, but I've seen her looking at Xander, so..."

Anya's knee bumped Andrew as she crossed and uncrossed her legs.

"Xander," he repeated and Anya smirked at him.

"And anyway, Andrew, it's good exercise just like your Mr. Goodbody says."

"Oh."

"So," she said, breaking the silence. "Want to watch something else?" Without waiting for his answers, she flipped through the channels wishing Buffy had satellite TV.

"Oh! Go back!" said Andrew. "That's Ares!"

"His pants are very tight."

"I know."


End file.
